


WTB Ferelden rain storm; 10 Sovereigns!

by PhakeFysics



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Consensual Kissing, Heat Stroke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: Just a short one shot about the aftermath of Origins and all DLCs, when the Warden (Arden) and Zevran went back to Antiva to set about taking care of the Crows. Arden is not accustomed to the heat of this new land.





	WTB Ferelden rain storm; 10 Sovereigns!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Warden x Zevran short that I wrote several years ago. Just uploading old works here, don't mind me or all the writing mistakes/errors. I'm just here for fun.

Arden stood in a light cuirass, the hot Antivan sun beating down on him as he stood, arms folded behind his back. He squinted and wiped some sweat from his brow, letting a soft breath escape his lips sharply. Everything was so hot, so humid and sweltering. He missed Ferelden and actually would welcome a cold drizzle right about now. He had no idea how Zevran could handle this as he trained recruits out in the training yard, instructing them and barking orders.

Zevran knew Arden would have trouble in the heat and made sure to spare glances at the Warden-Commander every now and then. Arden slowly felt his throat cry out for water, his mouth feeling like he has wads of unrefined cotton stuffed into his cheeks. Where was that damned servant with the water? The dark haired Ferelden native felt a wave of nausea and lightheadedness ripple through him as he slowly closed his eyes. Arden swallowed thickly, his throat feeling like sandpaper as he wobbled a little bit.

Zevran had been busy showing a recruit decent dagger technique against the back of the training dummy. These recruits were idiots, but they were at least willing to learn, so there was that. He had been worried about Arden as of late. The Warden was stronger than he looked, but the Antivan couldn’t help but worry. He knew Arden couldn’t take this blistering heat, even though he had reassured Zevran on many occasion. 

The last time the elf had glanced over at the statue that was his boyfriend off to the side, he frowned a bit at the expression Arden sported… he looked a bit pale…well, paler. Zevran bit his bottom lip some and figured he’d just spare one more glance to the recruits before ordering someone to fetch Arden a cup of ice water.

Unfortunately, as soon as Zevran looked away, his keen ears picked up a small thud coupled with the faint clinking of armor against the ground. As he turned, someone called out his name, his eyes wide in panic as he bolted to Arden’s side. The Ferelden man had collapsed in a heap, his face pallid, his breathing shallow. Zevran barked at someone to grab a large mug of ice water as he unbuckled the leather and metal cuirass from the Warden’s torso, leaving him in his linen undershirt. 

“Arden? Mí amor?” He asked in concern, sitting on his knees next to the pale human as thin, tanned fingers carefully moved loose strands of hair from Arden’s sweat drenched face. Pale, icy blue eyes swiveled towards the elf. “Zev?” Arden asked, clearly confused and disoriented.

A few recruits had gathered around, looking on in worry, soon enough another pushed through with a large mug of iced water and handed it to Zevran. “Come, drink.” He cooed softly, cradling Arden and guiding the man to drink the water. “Slowly now… not too fast, dear.” He cautioned. Arden shivered a bit. Zev frowned, “Can you tell me your name? Rank?” He asked sternly. Arden furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, “Uhm… I’m… Uhh…” Zevran hissed curses in his native tongue and commanded others to help carry Arden inside and get him cooled down and comfortable – and hydrated.  
“He is suffering heat stroke. I want a healer next to him until he recovers.” The Crow leader growled at one of his lackeys.

\--

Arden couldn’t remember much after he had collapsed, and woke to find himself in his light sleeping wear in the lusciously soft bed that he and Zevran shared. Arden scanned the room a bit, going to sit up with a groan. “Lie back down.” Ordered a stern voice as the healer walked in with a fresh bowl of cool water and set it down to dip a clean rag into. “What happened?” He asked in a tired voice. The healer rung out the rag a bit and went to gently place it back on Arden’s forehead, “You collapsed and began to suffer from heat stroke.” she replied evenly.

Arden closed his eyes and sighed, “Fantastic. I can hear it now; ‘The great and terrible Warden-Commander of legend collapsed because he was a bit too hot under the sun’.” Arden hissed in a mocking voice. “Oh hush, you stood out there for hours and you were fine. If anything it was that servant’s fault for not being quick enough or making sure your water intake was kept up… even after Zevran explicitly ordered that you be kept hydrated.”

Arden sighed in agitation, closing his eyes. No one heard Zevran enter, his leather boots muffled on the tiles. “Thank you healer, you may leave.” Zevran commanded softly. Standing and giving a soft bow, the healer took her leave and exited the large bed chamber. Zevran’s stern glare melted into tender affection and worry. “How are you, mí amor?” He cooed softly, coming over and gently caressing the other’s cheek. “Better… Still feel a bit nauseous, though.” Arden murmured. Zevran grinned, giving a small chuckle and sitting on the edge of the bed, thing fingers running through Arden’s raven black hair. “It will pass, Arden. Nothing can hurt you; the unkillable Warden-Commander.” Arden snorted, “Except the Antivan sun. Blights and Archdemons – easy, simple; But a bit of heat and a blaring sun and I melt faster than ice.”

Zevran shook his head, smiling a bit and chuckling. “There he is.” “There who is?” “The sarcastic snarky man I fell in love with.” Arden rolled his eyes playfully, “I’m sorry about almost giving you a heart attack… I didn’t realize how bad off I was until it was too late. I’m not under house arrest am I? I do enjoy being outside with you.” Arden gave a small pout, which earned him a warm chuckle. “You know what this means now?” Zevran grinned his Cheshire grin as he ran keen fingers through Arden’s hair. “What does what mean?” Arden raised an unamused eyebrow, waiting Zevran’s response. “You’ll just have to have a servant to keep you shaded and watered, my delicate flower.” He teased, his grin managing to grow wider. 

“Zevran…” Arden whined, frowning, “I don’t need to be waited on hand and foot--” The warden was cut off with soft lips pressing against his own, effectively shushing him. Arden hummed and returned the kiss, savoring the Antivan’s taste. He could taste the hints of wine that the elf had consumed at lunch. Arden blushed a bit, feeling as if his parched lips were not the most fun to kiss right now – cracked and dry from the heat and dehydration. They stayed like this for a few heartbeats until the elf pulled away, smiling and gently pressing their foreheads together. “Just as sweet as ever.” He cooed softly.


End file.
